1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved communications system and in particular to a method and apparatus for presenting charges for a call after termination of the call. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus in a communications system for automatically sending post call charges to a communications unit after the call has been terminated.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in technology have resulted in unprecedented growth and diversification in the field of communications. Communications systems, long used for transmitting voice signals between telephones, are now being implemented in a wide variety of other applications. Such applications include, for example, the transfer of information between local area networks (LANs) and the transmission of documents via facsimile. The wide variety of available communications applications has resulted in a marked increase in the use of communications systems.
Communications system use has also increased as a result of the greater number of telephone devices now available. With the advent of devices such as portable and cellular telephones, more people spend a greater amount of time in telephonic communication than in the past.
These factors have contributed to a general increase in the use of communications systems and, in particular, to an increase in the use of communications systems for sending long distance and international transmissions. The dramatic social and economic changes which the world has undergone in the past several years have also resulted in the increased use of long distance and international communications systems. The current socioeconomic climate of the world suggests that the number of long distance and international transmissions will continue to grow at an increased rate.
Long distance and cellular customers currently must either wait for a billing statement or contact a customer representative for the billing company whose telephony services are used in order to inquire about the specific costs assessed for a call. The rates in effect may vary depending upon factors such as, for example, the time at which a call is placed, the geographic location of the calling party and the called party, activated special features, and discounts in effect. For cost conscious consumers, obtaining charges soon after a call is made (before receiving the telephone bill) aids in budgeting and planning other calls that may require charges. With the present process for calls already made, obtaining such information can be tedious and frustrating or too untimely to aid in day-to-day budgeting. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for obtaining post call charge information.